Mixed up Inside my Heart
by soulgusttheguardian
Summary: The Kou Princes come to visit; but signing a treaty can't be all what's on their mind- and Ja'far is somehow in the middle of it. {Sinbad/Ja'far. Kouen/Ja'far. One-sided Kouen/Judal. Rated for later chapters.}
1. At the Start

The moon peered from behind clouds as one servant of the King of Sindria shook his head. He was wearing only his under tunic in the early night heat. His eyes followed the stumbling men as they loudly burbled from the palace steps down below.

When they finally left, only one went inside and the short man waited for the familiar door slam to show his king was present finally.

"Ja'faaaaaar," said king drawled. He hicuped and fell into the doorway of the balcony where Ja'far was.

He turned barely and grunted. "I see you still enjoy being a wasted dumbass."

The King's shuffling footsteps told him he was walking forward, mumbling to himself all the 'far blinked and watched his king approach. Sinbad's hands grasped the rail of his balcony, a smile on his face.

"As much as I like being this way... I like your company much better."

"...Sir?"

Sinbad looked at Ja'far. The moonlight was just dim enough that the silvrette didn't have to worry about his growing blush being seen, and he relaxed with that thought in mind. He quickly adverted his eyes, trying not to appear too rushed, and cleared his throat.

"I can assure you, Sinbad... I am not going anywhere. I am quite content being a paperwork slave to you. In Sindria."

Sinbad laughed, hanging his head so his forehead touched the rail. "I would hope I am not that awful."

Ja'far coyly gave the purple haired man a look from the corner of his eye, smirking a little. "Of course not, your Majesty."

The wind kicked up a bit and it stirred the settling desert heat around them. Sinbad pulled at his hair, still bent over, eyes directed into the courtyard below.

"...Ja'far?"

The clerk looked at the man next to him. He didn't have to say anything, he could tell what Sinbad was thinking. So he signed and took the two steps that brought him to the king's side.

"Much as I like the scenery and weather and exhausting amounts of paperwork, and dragging you home when you're drunk..." Sinbad raised an eyebrow at him and he waved his hand as if to dismiss it. "You are my friend, and I value being of service to you."

Sinbad smiled. "Thanks, Ja'far."

The boy smiled thinly as the older man left, and then sighed.

"Anytime."


	2. Welcome to Hell

The kingdom was quiet as the sun rose over the desert landscape. In the tall palace window, Ja'far watched some men approach the steps below leading to the main door. One of them was very tall, with broad shoulders, and although his face was covered from this angle, he could see enough of his red hair to infer it was Ren Kouen.

Behind the Kou Empires's prince was a shorter boy with the same color of hair; Ren Kouha. He was jumping around as if on a class trip. The middle brother, Koumei, was whispering with the priest next to him, better known as the Magi Judal.

Ja'far made a little gag noise, then chuckled a bit at himself. "Now, now," he muttered, imagining what Sinbad would say if he were here. "Place nice, Ja'far. He is used by Al Sarmen as much as we are." the clerk shook his head. Judal and Koumei had turned and we're making slight gestures to different points on the palace. He narrowed his eyes. If they were planning in getting in any time soon, they were sorely mistaken.

A knock interrupted his thoughts, and he turned his gaze over his shoulder to the door. "It's open."

It creaked open, Sharrkan's familiar shoe appearing around the edge as he stepped in.

"Hey, Ja'far." he greeted, smiling.

Ja'far dipped his head. "What brings you here?"

The swordsman shuffled his feet, gaze fluttering over to Ja'far's outer robe the was laying out on his bed. "The Kou princes are here, so I figure you should be the one to guide them. Seeing how his Majesty is passed out and you could kill them quickest." he laughed at the last part, once again looking at the green robe.

Ja'far wondered why he seemed so intrigued by his clothes-or lack of-and had he been standing naked he would have understood. But he was wearing his tunic, and so his confusion festered. "Okay." he made busy work of making sure his daggers were tucked into his clothing before adjusting the wires around his arms. Sharrkan watched curiously, and Ja'far realized that the general at never seen him without the green robe that hid not only his assassin weapons but his size, and he barely was able to hold in a laugh.

"Can I help you further?" he asked, letting his eyes slide up just enough to meet Sharrkan's.

The other man shook his head and smiled again. "See ya." he shut the door as he hastily retreated.

Ja'far still wasn't sure why the other generals sometimes acted like they didn't know him. Even though Sharrkan had never seen him in just his tunic, and therefore able to see his stature and weapons, it didn't mean he was any different from how he was in the robe. He sighed. Maybe they just forgot how deadly he was. Especially since he was so little.

He shook the thoughts away and pulled his robe over his shoulders. He fastened his keifka onto his head and then headed from his room, folding his arms together inside his sleeves.

Koumei stopped whatever he was about to say when the doors to Sinbad's palace opened. Judal and Kouha looked from the long haired prince towards it, and the Magi let out a laugh. The silver haired clerk, Ja'far, was standing there, smiling wide.

And fake, Judal mused to himself.

Ja'far folded his arms again and stepped aside. "Welcome, your Majesties."

Kouen stepped up first, smiling at the boy. Judal glared, feeling a flare of jealousy in his chest. There was something in the eldest prince's gaze that he knew meant Kouen knew had valuable Ja'far was here. To Sindria, to the palace.

To Sinbad.

And he also knew that meant Kouen had a plan to use him.

When Judal stepped infront of the clerk, he smirked and leaned up to him, hands on the door behind him. Ja'far barely flinched, but his eyes betrayed his alarm.

"I don't see your king. Where is he?"

"... Sleeping."

Judal laughed and said "You must not be taking good care of him if he can't get up to properly greet his guests." he jeered.

Ja'far didn't fall for the bait. He snorted and replied "Sinbad can take care of himself adequately."

The Magi sneered. He pushed off the door and joined Kouha further away. Kouen and Koumei were watching a servant carry some tablecloths down the hall away. Ja'far observed them only a moment longer before putting on his pretense host smile. "If you would like, I can show you your rooms now so you have time to settle in before dinner."

Kouen nodded, still smiling. Ja'far dipped his head respectfully. "Then come this way,"

Sharrkan watched the princes enter the room as he did from a separate door across the banquet hall. Judal was at Kouen's side like a dog, and he smirked when he swore he could see a leash around the Magi's neck.

Ja'far was standing at the foot of the table, smiling, as we greeted them. Kouen smiled back and let Ja'far point him to which seat he was to sit in. Judal sent the clerk a hard glare over his shoulder as he followed his prince, eyes blazing.

Seemed like Sinbad wasn't the only one bent on keeping things that he wanted to himself.

"Sharrkan, if you would please," Ja'far said suddenly.

The swordsman jolted and followed Ja'far's hand to the chair it was directed at; across from Koumei. The silver haired man nodded, pleased at his work, and then went on to talk to one of the cooks just outside the door Sharrkan had entered through.

Kouha was looking around excitedly, but the Sindrian knew he was probably feigning innocent so no one would think he was paying attention to the meeting.

The doors opened again and a loud voice declared "Please Stand while his Majesty, Sinbad, enters." there was no doubt who the voice belonged to, and Sharrkan did as instructed with a smile as his student came to stand beside him.

"How long has he been awake?" he quietly asked.

Alibaba snorted, trying not to laugh in the presence of their guests. "About ten minutes ago. Ja'far stormed in and told him Kouen was here and he jumped out of bed and got dressed before we could tell him it wasn't an invasion."

Sharrkan smirked, shaking his head. Sinbad took his seat one down from him, across from Kouen. Ja'far settled in across from Judal, and the Magi sneered, but his eyes looked unpleasant.

"Kouen," Sinbad began. "Its been awhile."

The eldest prince nodded with agreement, and folded his hands on the table. "Sindria looks well," the red head commented. "Do you have a Magi at your side yet?"

Alibaba made a slight moment forward, as if to see if Sinbad was going to answer. The blonde met his king's eyes just briefly out of the corner of his vision and he continued. "Aladdin has chosen myself as his King candidate. For the time being, though, we have been welcomed to stay here by our friend." Koumei gave his brother a look of unease. "If you recall... I am trying to work Balbadd into a Republic."

Judal was the one who reacted, his lip drawing up in what would have been a growl. Sinbad barely flicked his hand and Ja'far swiftly stood; in turn signaling the cook who was waiting outside the door to the kitchen. She turned and left quickly, and Ja'far smiled at the confused look the princes delivered him. "It would seem your banquet is ready."

Three plates of rotisserie chickens were brought in first, followed by some smoked fish and fruits. Judal seemed to soften when he saw peaches among them, and Sinbad smiled up at Ja'far. The clerk smiled back before he sat down. After all the food had been brought out, Aladdin came in from the door behind Sinbad. He took a seat beside Alibaba, respectively nodding toward the Kou.

Sinbad took his time setting his plate up as did everyone else, and Ja'far wondered if he was trying to think of small talk or if he was still tired. Luckily, Sharrkan had never been much of a person for silence, and so he started up a non-political conversation about swords with Koumei. The middle prince seemed pleased at being addressed directly, and smiled as they talked.

Ja'far looked at Judal over the rim of his cup. The braided boy was playing with some chicken and watching Kouen. Ja'far had never noticed before, but... The Magi looking so longing made him wonder; was he after Kouen's attention only to assure he didn't change from the man he had made his King candidate... Or was it something deeper?

The thought made him snort and he shoved a piece of fish in his mouth as he ducked his head, hoping no one heard it. Sinbad gave him a confused look, slightly grinning, before looking back at Kouen. Ja'far got a hold on himself and continued to eat his fish. No, there was nothing deep about Judal except his vanity.

The thought made him grin to himself. The raven glared in his direction, but Ja'far ignored him.

"King Sinbad," Kouen said softly. Everyone at the table glanced up to the two kings, and the tension was so thick Ja'far swallowed uneasily. "Might I borrow the guidance of your assistant?" he folded his arms on the table.

Sinbad raised one eyebrow, giving Ja'far little more than a blink of an eye. "You mean Ja'far?" he waved one hand toward the man at his right.

Kouen nodded. Judal once again gave Ja'far a nasty look. Sinbad smiled. "Of course, Kouen."

The red head stood and Ja'far quickly followed. He headed out the door behind Sinbad and the silvrette stayed on his heel. "Sir," he said. Kouen was taking long strides and suddenly stopped. Ja'far had to reign in his quick steps to stop without bumping into him. "Where-"

"I realized I don't know where I am going. Will you lead me-" Kouen smiled, turning to look at Ja'far . "-Ja'far was it?"

"Yes sir." Ja'far bowed. "Where to?"

Kouen's smile turned a little dark. "Where would you like to take me?"

Ja'far was a bit shocked. He met Kouen's eyes uncertainly. "... Sir?"

The Prince approached him carefully, as if afraid of what he might be hiding-as he should be. Ja'far didn't want to appear disrespectful, and so he didn't move away. Kouen put one arm up to touch the keifka, but before he could talk-

"Kouen."

The man in question slowly moved away, recognizing Judal's voice. He adjusted his robes a bit as he stoodand Judal crossed his arms over his chest,watching him go back into the room. Ja'far avoided the Magi's eyes.

"Don't touch my king."

"What?"

Judal cocked his hip out. "You heard me." he muttered. "I don't see why Kouen is suddenly interested in you, and I don't care. But I don't want to see you touching him. I don't need him being brainwashed into a treaty, or leaving Kou." his eyes held back something he didn't say, and Ja'far felt his heart lurch. He was obviously wrong. Judal was transparent in this private moment. He was no more tan a shy boy who wanted the affection and praise of someone he loved.

Just like Ja'far.

The Sindrian assassin cleared his throat. "Judal, I do not know how to brainwash, and even if I did Sinbad would not want me to use it on Kouen. As for touching him or whatever you seem worried about, I think you are reading into it too far."

"Whatever." Judal snarled. "Just stay away!"

He stormed back into the banquet hall without another word.


	3. Love Confessions and Love Affairs

The banquet remained mostly quiet the rest of the evening. Judal made his usual snide remarks and digs on Sinbad's choice of assistant, but Ja'far decided to let him have his fun, and ignored it. When most the food had been eaten, Aladdin and Alibaba politely excused themselves and slipped out the back door. Kouha was really only a child, and he had fallen asleep not long before, so Koumei took him and Judal upstairs to their rooms. The Magi protested it, but Kouen shushed him and he went obediently.

"I appreciate your conversation and company," Sinbad began slowly. He was looking at Kouen with a harsh light in his eyes. Ja'far felt the tension thicken again.

Sharrkan stood. "If you would excuse me, I am going to retire to bed."

Sinbad smiled at his general and the swordsman left. Sinbad and Kouen stood as well and talked for a few moments before they parted ways.

"Sinbad-" Ja'far said quietly. "I don't think Kouen was very impressed..."

Sinbad slowed and turned to his friend. "Why do you say that?"

"I just think he wasn't really listening to what we were saying. His eyes were..." Ja'far searched for the word he was trying to explain. "Distant. It seemed like he was trying to find loose links in us, or really tight ones he can use against us."

The King tilted his head, glancing up at the ceiling for a moment. "So you think he is here to find ways to get under my skin?" Ja'far nodded. Sinbad took a deep breath and set his hands on his hips. "... So what would you advise, advisor?"

The silver haired boy looked away from Sinbad as he smirked down at him. He prayed that his King couldn't see his blush. "Um.."

"Ja'far?"

"Y-Yes, uhm, sir, I believe it would be wise for us to play this safe. Extremely safe. If you want, I could monitor Kouen, and have some of the other generals watch Kouha and Koumei. Judal is room-jumping, so he would always be under watch as well. Maybe I should have someone on surveillance of Aladdin and Alibaba as well... And of course I will put Sharrkan or Masrur outside of your room-"

Sinbad grabbed the back of Ja'far's robe, and stopped him as he tried to scurry off in his ramble. Ja'far squeaked slightly as he was jerked back, right into Sinbad's shoulder. The King smiled.

And Ja'far's face turned red.

"Calm down. I would appreciate if you had some spies on watch of the others, but I won't need one."

Ja'far blinked. "Ah... What? Sinbad you are the King. You would be the target of any attacks or-"

Sinbad gave him a look that made Ja'far hush. "You can stay with me and that will be protection enough right?"

His voice was quiet, and Ja'far slowly nodded. Sinbad stood his assassin up and lead down the hallway. Ja'far felt his face blush again, still in Sinbad's grip, and tried to focus on placing one foot in front of the other instead of how good his friend smelled, or how good his hand felt, sliding into the small of his back, or...

Ja'far shut off his thoughts just in time to calm his expression before they had arrived at Sinbad's door. He opened it and swept his arm toward it, giving Ja'far permission to enter. The clerk did so nervously, immediately setting onto Sinbad's desk chair.

Sinbad locked the door after he shut it and turned to his window across the room. Once he had opened it, he stepped onto the balcony and watched the clouds below over the moon. It was particularly windy tonight, and Ja'far had an aching feeling it had to do with Judal's rukh not agreeing with Aladdin's and stirring around the weather. It felt nice though, and he was drawn out to stand beside his King.

"What do you think Kouen will do?" he asked quietly. "If he refuses the treaty we have called him here to read over..."

Neither of them finished the sentence. They both knew if Kouen refused, then Sindria would be at war with the Kou once again. Well, not war persay, but enemies; hostile and on edge. Though Ja'far had to admit that that meant Judal would no longer be in his palace and he wouldn't have to worry about him causing trouble. It was still astonishing to him that Aladdin and Judal hadn't ended up at each other's throats again at dinner, and he didn't want to chance it happening. "Sir, perhaps you and Kouen could work out a treaty together.. Instead of shoving one we made down his throat."

"Yeah and he'd shove something else down mine if we tried." Sinbad mumbled.

Ja'far blinked, quite shocked, and Sinbad choked as he realized what Ja'far had interpreted. "No, no, no. Much as I admit the Kou princes probably are all doing that to each other, I do not need or want it happening in my kingdom or my palace. And certainly not with me."

Ja'far allowed himself a smile. "You really are a homophobic man."

The purple haired king whirled on Ja'far quicker than the white haired man could think of why he had said that out loud. His eyes were wide, and angry. Ja'far dully noted the reaction and backed away a step. "Forgive me, your Majesty." he bowed low, hoping Sinbad would change the topic.

"Not at all," the King breathlessly answered. "Otherwise I don't think I would still let you be here, correct?"

No of course he couldn't let it go, that would be too easy.

"Of course, your Majesty would not want someone of that kind beside him if he can't stand them. Shall of dispose of them then if you don't want them here?"

Wait...

Sinbad raised an eyebrow at him. "Wait, ah... Forgive me, did you say me?"

"Well, yeah." Sinbad slowly responded. "I can tell you're into someone, it's pretty obvious.. And I have known you long enough to know it isn't a woman." Ja'far flushed, hoping the clouds stayed where they were over the moon.

"I-If that bothers you, sir, I will gladly remove myself from Sindria-"

Sinbad laughed. And Ja'far hated himself for blushing more. "Ja'far! You're my best friend and closest advisor! I've known you longer than anyone, I don't care who you chose to share your bed with." he smiled wider and added "As long as it isn't Kouen."

Ja'far shuddered at the thought and sighed. "Ah, yes, sir."

"So tell me who it is. You were kind of flustered at dinner." he continued, much to Ja'far's dismay. "It isn't any of the princes right?" Ja'far shook his head, willing away his own thoughts and hoping Sinbad's brain would shut off soon. "No? Okay. So... Is it Alibaba? I could see that, I guess," Ja'far groaned when he realized Sinbad was just going to go through every man at the palace until Ja'far said yes. But also because he couldn't believe Sinbad's curiosity had gone so far as to imagine him with everyone he guessed. "Aladdin is too young.. Definitely." Sinbad paused. "Wait..."

Shit...

"Ja'far!"

The clerk groaned again and growled "What? Okay, yes, that's who I am 'into' as you say."

Sinbad stared, and Ja'far glared back. "So it makes since... All the nagging, all the irritated glances..." Yeah, okay, Ja'far mused. We get it. "That's why you hate when he visits... Because you have to see him.."

Waaaait. What?

"Sinbad what are you-"

"Ja'far you're in love with Judal?"

Ja'far mentally punched the King. In real life, he slapped his palm up to his forehead, growling loudly in irritation. He slumped his shoulders and dropped both his arms, eyes scornfully directed at the sky. "NO. No."

"Then why did you-"

"Sinbad." The King shut his mouth and met Ja'far's eyes, which were now directed back at him. He could have been imagining it.. But Ja'far's cheeks looked really red... He also looked a little disappointed.

Typical.

"Sir, I loathe and despise that Magi." the clerk drawled out. Sinbad felt his heart jump a little. Not because of the obvious truth behind that statement, but because he was hoping...

"I was hoping you'd understand that I like you."

... Ja'far would say that.

He smiled and Ja'far blushed again. "Well, if you are going to be out here all night I think I will go inside and lock you out..." Ja'far muttered to himself mostly, turning to go. Before he could take one step, Sinbad grabbed his arm and spun him around. He held on to the small boy with one arm around his waist and the other still on his wrist. Ja'far was surprised into being here, and his face showed it. Wide eyed and flushed. Sinbad laughed a little.

"Ja'far.. It's okay. I like you too."

The assassin opened his mouth to speak, but stopped. He let himself relax (it did feel nice to be held like this..) and brought himself into a proper standing position. Which also meant his face was in Sinbad's collarbone if he were the move forward anymore. But at the moment he didn't really seem to care, and he swallowed uneasily. Sinbad's arm on his moved to pull around his lower back so they were touching more. The wind had mostly died by now, and in the back of his mind Ja'far wondered if Judal had gone to sleep finally. Sinbad pressed his cheek again Ja'far's, sighing contentedly, and starting to run his hands up and down his friend's back. Ja'far was sure that Sinbad could feel his heart racing, his palms sweating as they gripped his upper arms. "Sinbad?"

"Mm?" Ja'far pulled back a little and gazed up at the other man. He wasn't sure what he had been about to say, or ask, but it didn't really matter too much because the sight of Sinbad smiling down at him; with the moon behind his head, made his thoughts scatter. He pursed his lips, his heart pounding harder in his chest. "The, uhm... The others... Are already heaping-" Sinbad cocked his head, a confused look on his face. Ja'far shook his head quickly. "SLEEPING. They are already sleeping. You should go to bed too."

"This night is beautiful though.." Sinbad thoughtfully replied. "Wouldn't hurt to enjoy it a little longer, would it?" Ja'far knew he wasn't looking for an answer and would stay up as long as he wanted. So he didn't say anything. Or rather...

He couldn't.

When Ja'far realized that Sinbad was kissing him, he tensed as solid as a rock, his hands curled as if he was going to attack, just above where Sinbad's shoulders now were. His eyes widened evermore as Sinbad ran his hands up to hold his head by his hair, and his keifka fell on the balcony.

It finally settled over him, and he gave in to the older man. He hesitantly kissed back, his lips slightly parted and his eyes shutting tight. Sinbad made a pleasant noise, and turned his head further to the right to kiss Ja'far harder. It was surprisingly good feeling, and Ja'far closed his arms around his king's neck, while he was gently pulled up to his toes so they were closer in height. Ja'far separated long enough to take a slow breath before Sinbad brought him back. This time, he kissed his advisor faster, but delicate also. It was like electricity going up Ja'far's spine, and he shivered as he tried to figure out what he was supossed to be doing. He doubted that Sinbad knew he had never been kissed, and that thought alone was enough to make him smile.

"Ja'far," Sinbad breathed. Ja'far shuddered as his name escaped his king's lips. "Would you like to go to my bed?"

Ja'far jerked back so fast his hand practically hit Sinbad's face. He stumbled back until his back hit the open window, his fingers grasping at it by his sides. "T-The... The what?" Ja'far's breathing was heavy, and his face dusted red at the top of his cheekbones. His eyes were wide, his chest heaving. "Tha...huh? Why? Why would we... Uhm..." he clamped his mouth shut when he realized what Sinbad was really asking. "Sir... " Ja'far took a deep breath and stood up. "I assure you I would not make a very good bed mate. I have never done anything like that anyway."

Sinbad nodded, reaching Ja'far a hand. "I know. And I would still be happy to invite you into mine."

Ja'far flushed darker. "Why?"

"Because I like you." Ja'far could tell Sinbad wasn't lying. He was dead serious. What did that mean to him though?

"... You l... love me?"

Sinbad smiled when Ja'far took his hand and he carefully lead him inside. He closed the window, pulled the curtains to cover the outside world up. Ja'far nervously fidgeted as his King approached him once more and gestured for him to lay on the bed.

"Yes, I do."

They kissed again, as they fell onto the bed; Ja'far shifting uncomfortably under Sinbad's weight. Sinbad was impatient with untying Ja'far's robes and splaying them open underneath him. His arms were still inside, but it came open enough for his whole body to be shown. Sinbad kissed his friend's neck a few times before he moved to run his hands up and down his sides. Ja'far sucked in a deep breath, his face turning hot again.

"Sinbad... Why do you love me?" he gasped. Sinbad smiled and kept kissing his body. There was nothing that needed to be said. They both knew what they had kept in their own selves and they both knew they knew what the other felt in this moment. Ja'far let Sinbad lift his legs up as the King pulled his own robes away, and swallowed as his nerves began to bunch. The King whispered into Ja'far's ear to comfort him as he pushed inside his virgin assassin. Ja'far groaned with pain, so Sinbad waited for him to relax before he started to move. "Ahh," Ja'far moaned lightly, arching off of the bed. His gasps gradually gained volume and his face twisted more and more with pleasure. Sinbad didn't expect the shy, quiet man to be this way during sex, but he would be lying if he said he didn't like it. It served to only spur his passion forward. His heart beating with the love he held for Ja'far. The love he had hid for a good number of years. The love he had tried to hide by going out with others.

His thrusts had become erratic and ill-paced, as his stomach coiled further. Ja'far gasped loudly, almost broken, when his pleasure spot was struck and his eyes flew open. Sinbad grinned and pulled the boy close to lick his lips. He made sure to strike that spot repeatedly until Ja'far came with a soft whimper of his name slipping out.

"I love you Ja'far, " he gasped when he came as well. His vision blurred for a few moments, then they collapsed onto the bed.

Ja'far took a deep breath, trying to come down from the high he had felt. He swallowed slowly and said "Yeah... I know, sir."

Sharrkan whistled as he walked down the hall. He figured Sinbad would still be awake, if not with one of their guests for a late night negotiation.

He paused just beside Sinbad's door, surprised to hear voices from within. So he was negotiating?

Mid knock, he realized he wasn't hearing any of the princes' voices and they weren't talking. Whoever was with Sinbad was sleeping with him.

And they were very loud.

Sharrkan blushed as they got louder. Had Sinbad really brought in a whore while they had guests? He wasn't sure if he should go in and reprimand him like Ja'far would, or if he should just back away...

"I love you Ja'far,"

Sharrkan froze. Uh. What?

He stepped back to the side, trying to hear more. The other person said something, and then he heard footsteps go to the door.

"Oh hey," Sinbad greeted. "Did Ja'far have you watch my room?"

Sharrkan nodded carefully. Sinbad smiled. His cheeks were a little flushed and his hair was a bit messy. His robes were incorrectly adjusted as well.

"Well you could watch someone else, I asked him to watch my room tonight."

"Oh?" Sharrkan laughed. "Okay then."

Sinbad turned to go, and Sharrkan followed him, passing by his open door slowly and peering inside. Just like he had guessed, Ja'far was curled, half undressed, in the king's bed. His keifka was gone, and his robes were spread all over the mattress. The swordsman flushed again and followed the purple haired man away.


	4. Advances

Ja'far groaned quietly as he slowly blinked his eyes open. Outside birds were chirping and the clerk refrained from rolling his eyes. Birds never sang that loud. So either one of the Magi were intent on pissing him off, or Sinbad had brought some to the window to enchant him or something.

To his surprise, he had been properly adjusted onto the bed, tucked in to the covers, and he had been dressed in his under tunic. His robes lay on Sinbad's desk chair not five feet off.

Wait... Sinbad's chair?

He sat up slowly, wishing that he didn't know why his body ached so badly. The memory flooded his mind, of last night and sharing this room with his king. He sighed and ran a hand over his face.

The birds outside had stopped by now so he figured it was probably safe to get up without Magi watching him. He draped his robes over his shoulders, slid his feet into his shoes, and adjusted his keifka into his hair. He sneered at the reflection of himself in Sinbad's mirror. "Well hopefully no one brothers me today." He whispered, trying to cover the man-made bruises on his neck. In vain, of course. Sinbad had gone just outside where his hair covered.

Figures, Ja'far mused silently.

When he emerged from the bedroom, Alibaba was passing just a few feet down. "Good morning, Ja'far." He smiled.

Ja'far nodded slowly, and fell into step beside the blonde. "What did you think about he meeting with the Kou?" He asked.

Alibaba shrugged. "Judal got pretty pissed when I mentioned Balbadd. And Kou- uh, crap..the one with long hair."

"Koumei." Ja'far supplied.

"Right. Koumei." Alibaba waved to a maid as they passed her. "He seemed a little uneasy the whole time. And honestly I don't think Kouha was listening."

Ja'far tched. "Of course not. He has the attention span of a goldfish." Alibaba snorted, then covered his mouth as if to make up for it. "But I mean Kouen. Do you think he will sign the treaty?"

Alibaba shook his head, and Ja'far noticed for the first time the bags under his eyes with shock. "The Kou princes are very self righteous. They will pick out any tiny detail they don't like and turn it on us. In my opinion, we shouldn't even be trying. They will just keep asking for more and more, and Sinbad doesn't want to be hostile with them so he will keep giving in."

"Even our idiot king has some standards." The shorter man commented. "If it came to something he really didn't like, he would fight it."

The prince of Balbadd didn't say anything else, and they arrived at the door to Aladdin's room not moments later. Alibaba knocked on it gently.

"Come in," was the response from inside.

Alibaba opened it and stuck his head inside. "You awake?" He laughed. "Obviously, anyway. Ready to go down for breakfast?"

Aladdin was lounging on a couch that was almost twice as long as he was tall. His hands were playing in the air, and Ja'far shivered at the rukh rushing down his spine. It felt amplified, he wondered if Judal and Aladdin were spinning each other's with their own. But the spur of their energies would be clashing more if that were he case. The white rukh was just excited there was another Magi. But he could feel it edging up him. It was checking him; to see if he was the source of the black rukh.

The blue haired Magi looked at them and smiled. "Yep. Good morning Ja'far. Get any sleep?"

Ja'far flushed darkly. Something in the small boy's tone made him think he knew what had really happened. And his smirk grew wickedly.

The white haired man cleared his throat. "Um..yes."

Alibaba seemed to have caught on to whatever Aladdin was hinting at and was looking between them rapidly. "Really?" Aladdin asked coyly.

Ja'far narrowed his eyes. "...Whatever you think you know...you don't. I was sleeping fine last night."

Aladdin raised his eyebrows. He lowered his arms and slung his feet off the couch. "Did you know the rukh gets really happy when people are together?"

Alibaba grinned. "People in love?" Aladdin nodded. "That's cool!"

Ja'far rolled his eyes internally. "And?"

"And when you and Sinbad are together they spark."

Ja'far's heart jumped. "Ah...What?"

Before Aladdin could answer, loud clanking footsteps turned a corner and approached where they were. Ren Kouen waved as he passed, with Judal hanging at his side. The Magi met Ja'far's eyes and gave him a cocky smirk; tipping his head with a wink. Ja'far swallowed nervously and turned away.

"Morning Prince of Balbadd." Kouen greeted. Alibaba hastily replied and then followed him down the hall.

"Aladdin," Ja'far murmured. They were alone now but still he spoke softly. "What are you talking about?"

Aladdin stood up and approached his friend. "When people who are in love with each other are together, near me, I can feel them. The rukh smiles and dances." He whispered back. "It's different than another Magi being near. That's just a sort of crackle. It is excited but..." he smiled. "With you and Sinbad, it sings." He sighed, touching Ja'far on the wrist. "I heard it last night. It was whispering and woke me. It was singing, and then I went up there. On my carpet. You guys were kissing on the balcony," Ja'far blushed again. "And then I was able to go back to sleep."

"A-Aladdin, I can explain-"

Aladdin smiled and skipped out the room. Ja'far raised a hand to rub his forehead and then let out a deep sigh and a soft smile.

Sharrkan folded his arms behind his back as Aladdin greeted him, smiling and calling a good morning back. Beside him, Spartos and Pisti were waving as well. Ja'far was following more slowly, thinking about what Aladdin had said. There was nothing you could hide from a Magi. Not when their rukh could read your deepest feelings. Whatever he had thought about Sinbad lying about loving him last night was swept away. If Aladdin could feel it... it must be true.

"Aladdin!"

Everyone in the hall looked over and cheered as Alibaba reappeared. On his heels were Kouha and Koumei; looking notably more rested than their elder brother and his Magi Shadow had earlier.

Alibaba went straight to Sharrkan's side whereas the princes held back. Aladdin started pulling Spartos and Pisti toward the dining hall.

"How about we all head down for breakfast?" Sharrkan suddenly said a little louder after Alibaba's persisting. Pisti and Aladdin cheered and then ran off.

Ja'far sighed. Everyone in Sinbad's palace was a child. He grumbled. And I am their babysitter.

Down in the dining hall, Koumei, Kouha, Kouen and Judal all took their seats where they had been the night before. Sharrkan and Alibaba sat immediately to the left of Sinbad's seat and Aladdin on the blonde's left. Ja'far was at the right of their king, Spartos on his opposite side. No one had seen Masrur, Drakos, Yamuhaira or Hinahoho that morning but Ja'far assumed they were just sleeping.

The smell of fresh food burst into the room as Sinbad stepped out smiling from the kitchen door. "Breakfast is ready." He supplied just moments before the trays of food were brought out.

Kouha could barely wait long enough until the trays were sat down before he was grabbing at sweet rolls and a mango. Kouen appeared pleased as well and Ja'far felt the need to mentally toot his horn. He wasn't Sinbad's spy for nothing. He had done more than enough homework on the princes of Kou. And he knew Kouen and Koumei both loved sweet rolls. Judal on the other hand loved peaches no matter what meal it was. Said Magi was gorging himself on one of the fruits happily. Sharrkan and Alibaba were laughing down the table and the assistant was pleased to know that at least they were comfortable with the princes in their palace.

Breakfast didn't last as long as dinner and when it was done Sinbad had Aladdin, Spartos and Pisti take their guests to the courtyard and watch Sharrkan and Alibaba train. Koumei and Kouha were laughing with the swordsman and his student and eventually joined in to joust them in doubles. The rest of the generals emerged from the palace but none of them told anyone where they had been, and Ja'far wasn't sure he had it in him to ask and risk looking suspicious. Not when his friends and enemies were actually getting along.

They had spent about two hours outside when Ja'far realized that Sinbad wasn't talking to Kouen like he had thought, but actually Koumei. A quick survey told him the eldest prince was not in his sights, and he felt a brief moment of panic.

Where have you gone? He grumbled in his head.

He jerked his head up at a slight movement and saw the red-clad prince walking slowly along a walkway above them. It was one of the few walkways on the inner wall of the palace, and it circled all the way around. Ja'far tipped his head sideways. 'What are you doing?'

"Prince Kouen."

The man in question stopped and slowly turned around. Ja'far's arms were folded in the sleeves of his robes as he approached. Curiosity was in his eyes.

"Hello...Ja'far, right?"

Ja'far nodded. Kouen smiled. "Care to join me?" The white haired man feigned a smile back.

"Of course, sir."

Sinbad shook his head. Alibaba and Kouha were yelling about who won the battle out in the courtyard. He wasn't surprised to see obvious signs that Masrur had just woke up, but the other generals didn't seem to have excuses for their late awakenings. Maybe they did, but he knew passing whispers around with guests present was hardly polite.

Koumei grabbed his brother, laughing, and said "Alibaba, we will give you this victory. But we will not lose again."

The blonde jumped up and down, excited by the challenge. "You are so on!" He jeered. He took Sinbad by the shoulder and drew back to their starting position. "What is our plan?"

"Well," Sinbad murmured. "Kouha favors his left side a little. Depending on if you want to attack him or Koumei-"

"Koumei."

Sinbad grinned. "Alright. I will go for Kouha from his weaker side. That will put me in between them so you need to get to Koumei fast. Okay?"

Alibaba nodded. His eyes were blazing with the thrill of battle and Sinbad wondered how many times Ja'far had seen it in his own eyes.

They spread a few feet apart and waiting for the brothers to do the same across the courtyard. When they had, Sinbad drew his sword and pointed it down in front of him. "Ready?"

Koumei and Kouha nodded. Alibaba sounded the charge and the four men were at it again.

When they had finished; almost an hour later, the battle had been declared a draw by Masrur and Sharrkan. Alibaba and Kouha were arguing about it again, and Aladdin was trying to calm them down.

Sinbad took a towel from the courtyard steps and ran it over his neck. His eyes surveyed the area, and his Seven Generals..

..Seven?

Sinbad spun on his heel. Yamuhaira, Pisti, Spartos. Sitting under a courtyard tree. Masrur, Sharrkan. Helping Alibaba and Kouha decide who won the battle. Hinahoho. Drakon. Standing by the door into the palace.

One, two, three, four, five, six, seven.

Sinbad narrowed his eyes and approached Koumei. His brother was missing as well. He grabbed the top of his arm and pulled him close. His voice just a hiss in his ear.

"Where is my advisor?"

Ja'far stayed a few paces behind the Kou prince, his hands on his weapons in his sleeves. His eyes were wary, and suspicious. Where is he going? This was vaguely in the direction of Sinbad's chambers...or the throne room.

The assassin licked his lips as they dried. Why would he want the throne room?

"Ja'far," Kouen said suddenly. He turned around to look over his shoulder and smiled. "Would you humor me for a private conversation?"

"Aren't we having one now?" He joked, tipping his head and smiling a little back.

Kouen chuckled. "I suppose this must be why you were picked as an advisor."

Ja'far decided not to tell him the real story and just followed him. He could subdue him if he tried to steal anything, he knew, but even so.. something made him uneasy. Something in Kouen's eyes and voice was violent and almost vengeful. If Ja'far was paying more attention he was sure the man's mouth was full of poison; what with how his words were ground from his mouth. He pushed the thoughts aside. Kouen was his guest and he should give him the benefit of the doubt.

That thought struggled to keep him optimistic as they got even closer to the throne room. Ja'far felt his heart start drumming in his chest. It had taken lots of work and pleading for Sinbad to get the princes here. He didn't want to have to chase them out because Kouen pushed his limits. But if they were going to try and steal Royal treasure, he white haired man had little choice. Sinbad could complain later.

His gut was confirmed when Kouen slowly placed his hands on the door to the throne room. His burgandy robes clashed with the brass colored handles and Ja'far clung to his arms a little tighter. This man was most definitely up to something.

And he was determined to stop it.

Ja'far quickly stepped in between Kouen and the handles, using his inhuman speed to get there only moments before he realized where else that put him. Namely; up close to Kou's eldest dungeon conqueror's face and between his arms. When he came to this realization he had to fight to keep from flushing at their proximity.

Ja'far admittedly had never enjoyed the way people from Kou smell. He hadn't really noticed it (he assumed it was just Judal's lotion or something) until he and Sinbad had gone there a few years back in disquise and he discovered everyone in the country smelled that way. It was sort of peachy, with a weird herb undertone. It almost made him think of aloe that he used for sunburns, but something about it on a Kou...made it smell almost bloody to him as well.

He held back a cough.

And slowly inhaled.

Kouen was stating at him quite curiously and probably pretty shocked too. "Sir...please stay out of here."

"Why?"

The word was drawn out questioningly. He thinks we are hiding something... Ja'far thought.

"Because King Sinbad does not permit anyone into the throne room without him, especially without permission." He lifted his head a bit to meet Kouen's gaze. "Sir."

The prince smirked and moved his hands so they were on the door not the handles. His face was even closer and Ja'far leaned a little back. "Oh? And what about his other things?"

"Sinbad is very picky about his possessions. I would advise you not touch anything he had not expressed you may." Was the blunt answer he gave.

Kouen nodded; the way a student does when they don't care for the story their teacher was telling. His fingers danced across the metal lightly before resting on Ja'far's arms.

"And what about you?"

Ja'far started. He wasn't sure he had even heard it, but the way Kouen leaned forward and his hot breath spilled over Ja'far's ear made him sure he had. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. What does one say to something implying you are but a possession of the King you serve?

"...I don't understand," he said, deciding it was safe to say.

Kouen's tongue barely touched Ja'far's ear. The white haired man jerked back but his elbows were caught and he was pulled in against the red head. His heart jolted and he pushed his hands against Kouen's chest as best he could. The older man drug his hand up to grasp Ja'far by the hair and pulled back so his neck was arched; his lips set on it quickly, rapidly; biting and probably sucking too. Ja'far was trying not to pay attention, trying not to wander, trying not to think about when Sinbad had done this the night before. A shiver went down his spine and he could felt Kouen smile against his neck as he finally stopped and stood back up.

"Will your King be angry if I touch you without permission?" He leaned in again, kissing Ja'far on the cheek.

Ja'far turned his head away and squirmed as much as he could. "Doesn't matter Kouen." He snapped. "I am angry about it."

The prince laughed. "I bet not. If you must you could pretend I am your precious King-" he let the word slip out in a sugary tone. "but you should enjoy this. And be honored a prince is doing this to you."

That was it.

Ja'far growled and shoved Kouen back with all his strength. "You would do well to keep your hands off me." He snarled. "As an advisor to Sinbad, he could wage war on you for that alone."

Kouen laughed. "Oh really?" He stepped back and shifted his weight onto his back foot.

"Yes. Because in Sindria we value things like abstinence and keeping our dicks in our pants." Ja'far ground out angrily. He shouldn't have to explain this to Kouen of all people.

Kouen folded his arms slowly and walked toward Ja'far from where he had retreated a few feet back. His voice was just a murmur when he spoke.

"Says the advisor of a King who sleeps with anyone and everyone." Ja'far glared. He was sure the arrogant man next to him could feel his hate. "Just because you slept with him, or because he loves you," Kouen spit out the last two words, practically dripping with poison. "Does not make him yours."

Ja'far steeled himself. He knew this. And yet hearing it made him realize he had to accept it.

He loved Sinbad. But they would never have each other.

Ja'far sighed. "I know."

"So why do you fight me?" By now, Kouen had coaxed his hands onto Ja'far's hips and his mouth was pressed to his ear. "Come on. He enjoys the bed of other men. Other women. Why can't you?"

Ja'far flushed. His eyes turned down to the ground and he took a deep breath.

"I..."

He knew his voice was shaking and his hands were trembling too. Kouen had a point...

He swallowed and slowly put his hands on Kouen's shoulders. The man smiled and kissed Ja'far's lips heavily. Greedily. His tongue touched the white haired man's soft lips. His soft lips that tasted like subtle wine washed partly away by water.

And he found that he loved it.

There was a danger to being near this small assassin, and that added to the excitement and the arousal in the prince's stomach.

He pushed their bodies together against the door when he kissed harder and rougher, with a passion Ja'far was unsure of. There was no way that Kouen could feel such passion for him.

Ja'far blinked slowly when the feeling of floor being out from under his feet come across his senses. His first thought was that he had tripped or something similar but it slowly pieced to him that the arms around his waist holding him over Kouen's shoulder was, well, Kouen carrying him.

And the slam that hadn't happened meant Kouen hadn't shut the door. The throne room door.

Ja'far's legs spread wide when his back hit the stairs leading up to the throne and Kouen laid down between them and started kissing down his neck and biting it harder than before. His right hand fisted in Ja'far's hair and pulled on it so the boy under him groaned with pleasure, his left groping down his back to squeeze his ass. Ja'far arched up, eyes opening wide and cheeks flushing dark red. A strangled cry escaped his throat as Kouen started undoing his robes and his fingers found their way around his slowly hardening erection; coaxing it in two of his fingers and rubbing it on the tip.

Ja'far shuddered and moaned softly. In the back of his mind he thought that by now Sinbad would wonder where he was. By now they probably would be coming by the throne room.

No big deal, he thought. The door is closed. No one will come...

Kouen hadn't closed the door.

And too late Ja'far heard the footsteps and a sharp statement in an all too familiar voice.

He jerked upright, gasping for air. "S-Sinbad," he breathed. The purple haired man was standing near the door, watching through narrow eyes full of a fierce blaze. "I...I didn't hear you.."

"Obviously not." He growled. Kouen ignored the man and simply continued to kiss Ja'far on his jawline. Sinbad's eyes flickered between the two of them. "Not over all that noise you were making for him." Ja'far felt a jab of guilt in his gut. "Forgive me for insisting my generals not engage in personal activity inside my palace during work hours." Sinbad was angry. Ja'far could tell in how he was hissing the words. But he knew he was hurt too. The pain was clear in his eyes and Ja'far's guilt kept rising. "Please do not break my rules again." Sinbad whispered.

Ja'far lowered his head. He could feel his disappointment in himself boiling over into almost tears. "Yes your Majesty."

Sinbad looked at Kouen once more. "Forgive me for intruding."

The door slammed. And footsteps retreated away.

Ja'far had never wanted to die more.


	5. Once Again

**I have been working on this chapter since March and I still don't like it xI so I decided to just upload it and get it done so please don't feel bad if you hate it too. I'll explain some things at the end.**

Sinbad didn't get upset.

And he never threw tantrums.

When he lost, he pouted sure. But he used the adrenaline gained to push himself forward.

This time.. this time was different.

The image of Ja'far laid out on his throne steps underneath of Kouen made his blood boil and his teeth grind.

The thought of that ass touching his advisor-his general, his friend!-made his heart thud and his stomach knot with jealous rage.

Sinbad had never been the kind to exact revenge either.

His mind had gone to bitter thoughts; things like 'Well if he can do that with HIM I could do it with someone else too' but truth be told there wasn't a single person anymore that he wanted.

Except Ja'far.

It had been that way awhile his heart sadly reminded him. But he was too stubborn to admit it.

He was in love with Ja'far.

And he thought Ja'far loved him too.

But now he knew that obviously wasn't the case.

Ja'far had gone to bed tear stricken and sick at his stomach. He thought that if Sinbad cared, he would have seen Kouen, assumed the worst, but still pulled them apart and made Kouen understand to leave him alone. He had barely spoken though, and none of it was against Kouen. Ja'far had already tried to tell himself that Sinbad was just being polite for the sake of the treaty. And part of him still believed that he would come up to his room at anytime and hold him and tell him it's alright.

But Ja'far waited all night; huddled in a ball on his bed, sobbing silently and wishing he could do it over. He had thrown off his wires and his robe and sat in his small tunic; he had hoped the cold would help him accept it was reality and not a horrible nightmare.

In the morning, Ja'far slowly stirred. He wasn't sure if he had ever actually gone to sleep, but he figured he probably had only dozed in and out. His eyes were stiff and his cheeks were reluctant to obey him, crusted over with tears and sore from how he had rubbed them so repetitively the night before. It took all of his energy and then some to unfold his knees from his chest and set his feet on the cold ground. And even slower than he had ever moved before he got into his bath to wash away all his sins.

If only.

Sharrkan and Masrur were sent to fetch the princes when it was time for breakfast. In the wake, the hall was empty save for only Alibaba, Aladdin and Spartos. Yamuhaira and Pisti had been sent to the harbor to welcome back Morgiana from her (very short) trip to the Dark Continent with Hakuryuu. (He had insisted on going to avoid being with his brothers during their visit. He figured when he had returned, they would be back home.)

"Have you seen Sin?" Alibaba finally asked.

Spartos shook his head. Aladdin shrugged. "He usually doesn't come in until the guests do." The Magi pointed out. Alibaba pursed his lips slightly and nodded.

The doors opened with a slam and all three of the boys jumped and visibly tensed. Sinbad drug his chair out loudly and dropped into it with a groan. Alibaba could tell something was off, and he knew Aladdin could tell too. The King didn't say anything, even when his generals brought back Kouen, Kouha and Koumei. A few moments later Ja'far entered with Judal; who had apparently been playing around in the courtyard with the fish pond. Sinbad nodded silently. His eyes were dark and his already pale complexion turned white when the white haired general spoke. Ja'far swallowed uneasily and finally took his seat by Sinbad.

The King may have been used to dealing with nervous butterflies and the like, especially when he was worried about a treaty, but this... this pounding ache in his heart, this longing to touch Ja'far...this was new to him.

He was sure his heart was going to burst with how hard it was thudding in his chest, and it took him a moment to regain composure after Ja'far entered the room. He wasn't listening to whatever he had said; only saw he was beside Judal.

Oh I see. He growled in his head. So now you are sleeping with him too?

He just nodded and pushed his thoughts out.

"How was your night?" He asked, strained.

Kouen smiled almost wickedly. His eyes didn't waver from Sinbad's but the king heard his advisor next to him shift uncomfortably. "I slept quite well." Kouen began slowly. "I commend you for keeping such good company and having them tend to us as well."

Kouha grinned and sat up with his legs folded under him. "Yeah! They kept good watch on us and made sure we were comfortable and everything." He stuffed a sweet roll into his mouth as he leaned to look around Kouen at Koumei; both brothers were smiling. Sinbad shifted back into his chair.

I didn't instruct anyone to keep watch on them... he thought. Unless...

He smiled and said "Yes well that would be Ja'far for you. He keeps good watch on our company. Especially company as important as yourself."

Ja'far bowed his head. "Ah... yes. I thought that if someone knew all three of you were here, they might take advantage of it and ambush you." He said hesitantly. "So I have had Spartos and Pisti watching Kouha and Koumei's rooms."

The red head general nods when Ja'far says his name before turning to avoid a meaningful look from the middle Ren brother. Alibaba and Aladdin shared their own worried glance at the other end of the table.

"In any case," Ja'far continued. Sinbad looked at him slightly as he chewed on a peach. "I am glad you have found your stay here to be pleasant."

Kouen smiled at the assistant. His eyes made him feel like he was being pricked with needles under the surveillance of a killer.

The thought almost made Ja'far laugh and he was glad he stopped himself in time.

Kouen looked back at his plate and took a large bite of his breakfast potatoes. Ja'far couldn't help observing him; that probably looked more like staring. But he was curious. Kouen was awfully reserved this morning. Almost like he was up to something. Ja'far slowly chewed his own food and tried to list out things that the Prince might be planning.

It was then that he thought back to the day previous, and what he and Kouen had done. He fought down the heat that was taking over his cheeks and stared at Kouen again.

Is it possible that was a distraction for his brothers to set whatever plan they might have? Ja'far's pulse jumped. It was possible. Very possible. Especially with these three.

The realization made his skin crawl and he had to carefully cover his mouth to refrain from gagging. If this was the case, that meant that the trust he had put into the man and the... almost affection he had given him was all for nothing. He had been outsmarted and used.

Kouen glanced up when he heard his name. Ja'far had pushed his chair back and was standing with his fingertips delicately touching he table. His eyes were dark and narrow as he stared down at the eldest Kou Prince.

"Yes?"

"May I have a word with you?" Ja'far asked slowly. Kouen stood and nodded.

He didn't miss the flare over Sinbad's eyes. And he was sure Sinbad didn't miss his satisfied smirk as he exited the room behind Ja'far.

Once the door was closed, Kouen casually brushed a hand through his hair. "What can I do for you?" He asked.

Ja'far didn't answer right away. His eyes were still dark and cold as though he was mid battle, but his shoulders looked much more tense than they had during breakfast. Kouen smiled. It was unusual for him to actually keep such affections for just one person, rather than use them for what he needed and then be done, but there was something about this small general of Sindria. As unusual as this was for Kouen, it was equally unusual for someone so captivating to cross his path. There were few people who had such careful and precise grace and fewer who had the looks of both beauty and ruthlessness. And Kouen would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it on this boy.

Finally Ja'far took a deep breath. "Kouen.. I would like to ensure you that I am keeping you and your brothers under surveillance and while you are in my King Sinbad's palace you will behave and stick to the appropriate places I have allowed you into."

Kouen tilted his head. This was unexpected. "And what makes you think we are not being proper guests," he paused to reach one hand out and touch Ja'far's bangs. "Ja'far?" He said the boy's name quietly with another smirk.

Ja'far's cheeks turned a light shade of pink and Kouen delighted in it. "I am just reminding you." He snapped. His hand swatted the prince's away then folded back into his sleeve.

"I assure you we are behaving." Kouen replied.

The white eyebrows of the assistant rose disbelievingly. "I'm sure. Now keep it that way."

Kouen caught his arm when he stepped forward to return to the kitchen. Ja'far sharply looked at him, a glare that was as deadly as his wires sent Kouen's way. The Prince leaned over to kiss the corner of Ja'far's mouth and pulled him closer by both arms. Ja'far stiffened.

"Kouen. Sir. This is hardly behaving." Ja'far ground out.

Kouen kissed Ja'far again. A rumble came from his throat, like a purr. "Not my fault.." he whispered. "You're just so entrancing."

Ja'far rolled his eyes and shoved Kouen away. "Whatever it was that happened yesterday is not happening again." He growled. Kouen took a step forward and Ja'far moved as fast as he could. His blade slid out into his fingers and he tossed it around so the wire wrapped around the back of the princes neck, then caught it on the other side. "Don't touch me." He hissed. Kouen remained unfazed. If anything his smirk only got wider. Ja'far sneered at the lack of response and pulled the wire tighter. His breath was mingling in the air between them; hesitant companion to Kouen's own soft breathing. He used his hold on the Prince to push him back against the wall and stood up on his toes to hiss at him. "I said that it is not happening again."

"Maybe it's not up to you."

Before Ja'far could react or even be sure he had actually heard it, Kouen had grasped his hands and lifted them so the wires pulled off his neck. With the leverage he needed, he spun Ja'far by his small wrists so he was tangled in his own weapon around them. Ja'far flushed angrily and slipped out with the precision only from practice of the wires and their sharp edges. "Nice try," he taunted.

Kouen laughed. "You want to play that game? Fine by me."

Ja'far lurched back when Kouen reached out for his shoulder, then ducked and dropped to his hands and kicked Kouen's knee so he fell forward. Kouen quickly got his feet under him and spun on them to backhand the white haired boy; and although Ja'far had seen it coming he had misjudged the strength in the movement and was easily knocked over to the otherside of the hall.

He struggled to push himself up but was pressed back down by a foot on his shoulder blades.

"I think you underestimate the power of a prince who holds three Djiin in his belt." Was the final judgment of the battle; from the obvious winner.

Ja'far grumbled but accepted the defeat and didn't struggle under Kouen's foot. The prince carefully lowered down to crouch behind Ja'far. "Sit up." He quietly commanded. Ja'far didn't quite feel like arguing and risking the already delicate treaty, although he had a feeling that fighting probably didn't help Kouen's willingness to side with Sinbad and he cursed his previous stupidity. He sat up slowly onto his knees but didn't face the Kou behind him. He heard Kouen smirk as he said "Why won't you look at me?"

Ja'far simply shook his head. Kouen tched and moved closer to wrap his arms around the slender man. His fingers trailed down his collarbone lightly as if he was afraid Ja'far would suddenly retaliate. He decided not to say anything but just gently touched his neck for a moment before planting an open mouthed kiss to the back of it, then a little higher. Ja'far stiffened, but put up with the uncomfortable feeling in him. He hoped Kouen would stop if he didn't react.

A growl was his only warning before suddenly he was on his back and Kouen was upon him with sharp bites and tugs at the skin of his neck. He gasped painfully and tried to push Kouen off but the prince seemed pretty determined today.

Kouen's weight disappeared, and Ja'far's thought was 'Sinbad?' But a moment later he was slug over a shoulder and being carried somewhere further away.

His struggles did nothing to deter Kouen from his apparent objective until they reached the man's guest room and the door was shut and locked after Ja'far was shoved onto the bed. He scrambled to stand, his heart racing, but Kouen knocked him back with a push at his small chest.

"You really are a snake." The prince chuckles as he unties his robes and watches Ja'far breathe heavily. "I have heard that people often compare 'Sinbad's advisor general' to a cobra, but I never understood before now."

Ja'far hissed a warning when a hand came to touch his hair. "Well I don't have the overwhelming urge to bite most people. I am pretty behaved unless threatened."

Kouen laughed again. "So sex is a threat to you? This means you usually are targeted for it?"

"No," Ja'far snapped. "I have never been except by you."

His head snapped away as the man suddenly stood naked before him and he tried not to blush. The bed shifted and he was pushed down and kissed roughly. Kouen had been smart enough to pull his arms up and use his wires to tie his hands together above his head. Momentary satisfaction came to the assassin when he cut them a few places, but it was gone quickly by Kouen's tongue slithering down the side of his face and neck. He turned his face away and started to push his knees into Kouen trying to move him. Kouen finally sat up and grabbed Ja'far by the back of his knees. "Why don't you stop?" He asked suggestively. "It only makes me want to take you faster."

When he leaned over so they were nose to nose, Ja'far lurched up as best he could and tried to bite the other by the nose; coming just inches short. Kouen smirked and leaned back again. He peeled off the boy's shoes and then pushed up his robes to admire his lower legs. Ja'far flushed again, trying to free his feet from Kouen; who was now tracing the scars on his legs. He gave an exasperated sigh before flopping back and stilling. May as well let Kouen do whatever he was doing. He seemed to have stopped his sexual advance anyway.

"...What?" He groaned.

Kouen's finger pressed against one scar gently. "How do you get these?"

Ja'far was surprised to say the least. "...A long time ago." He responded, breathless. His chest still heaved from the struggle just before. "A punishment."

"From yourself? Didn't peg you for a masochist."

The smaller man rolled his eyes. "Don't be stupid, you know what they are like."

Kouen slowly began to undo Ja'far's clothing again, this time much more gently. When Ja'far was finally naked as well, he started to kiss where earlier he had bitten, and softly rubbed his sides. Ja'far sighed softly and closed his eyes. Maybe Sinbad would interject again. Maybe he would stop Kouen again...

Hopefully.

Sinbad tapped his fingers loudly on the table. It had been long enough since Ja'far and Kouen had left. Too long for them to just be talking.

The king dismissed himself from the pleasant discussion everyone around the table was having, and headed slowly down the hall they had gone down.

'What if they are together again?' He thought. '...Do I want to find them?' His heart ached at the thought of seeing Ja'far with Kouen again. But he had to talk to him. He had to know why this had happened and why he felt so betrayed.

And Ja'far was the only one who could tell him.

And Ja'far...

Sinabd searched the assassin's room first then his own. When they were both empty he went around to all the guest rooms nearby. All of them were empty. Could it be that they were in the garden then? Or maybe Ja'far's office since it is always unlocked..

He spun on his heel quickly and headed towards the courtyards. That was as good a place as any to check now. It didn't take long to get outside. Sinbad's eyes scouted out the area carefully and slowly before he ran a hand through his hair with an aggravated growl. Where are you, Ja'far?

"Sin?"

All the things he thought he would feel when he found the owner to that voice quickly disappeared. Instead he spun around, relieved to say the least, heart slowing a considerable amount. "Ja'far?"

"Why aren't you with everyone?" The assassin asked coldly.

"I was wondering why you and Kouen were taking so long.." Sinbad admitted. This was the first time they had actually talked since Sinbad had caught him with Kouen, and he didn't want Ja'far to run off before he could apologize.

Ja'far raised an eyebrow. He casually adjusted some of his robes and cleared his throat. "I just wanted him to understand what is and isn't his to touch in your palace."

Sinbad blinked. So... had Kouen forced Ja'far onto the steps the other day? That made him more upset than if Ja'far was willing, and he had to take a deep breath to steady himself. "And...does he?"

"I would hope so." Ja'far replied, slowly.

The king smiled. "Ja'far...I need to say sorry to you. For how I...reacted the other day. It wasn't my place, especially since I drag home drunk strangers all the time and don't thank you for making sure I am back safe..." he sighed. "I guess... I just was jealous. Because after I told you I love you I thought that things would be different."

Ja'far tipped his head slightly. "Sinbad you had every right to be upset at me. But I am sure you misinterpreted it."

A silence followed as Sinbad tried to decide what he should say now. After all, does one just simply say 'I love you' in a situation like this? Instead he took a few steps forward so he could hug Ja'far and said "I feel like I probably did too after this. And that just makes me more of an idiot right?" He laughed.

Ja'far smiled a little. "Just go back to your guests." He said as he pulled back and shoved Sinbad toward the dining hall. Sinbad gave him one last look before complying. The white haired advisor watched him leave before gingerly checking his arms for sign of what Kouen had done. Or rather, tried to do. After he had stripped Ja'far he suddenly seemed to lose interest and left the room without saying anything. Maybe he had been hoping Sinbad would find them, and since he hadn't he didn't want anything to do with Ja'far. Which was perfectly fine by him, but even so it made Ja'far realize the princes definitely were up to something, and it made him uneasy. He supossed he would just have to find out through some spying, but for now...

He laughed a little as he adjusted his robes again before leaving the courtyard to the dining hall as well.

**So hopefully that all made sense... **

**Now I have some actual plot stuff to write. Like why is Kouen playing with Ja'far? **

**Will the treaty be signed?**

**Will there actually be a story that has AliHaku smut in it? Maybe. I'm thinking. Lol.**

**Next chapter will be Judal's take on all this so some questions will be answered. Woo!**


	6. The Magi's Intent

Why do you want everything?

Why do you have to chase what isn't yours?

Why can't you be satisfied with what we have-what I have-gotten you?

This isn't how he usually was. He didn't like to brood or feel like an emotional child with a crush. And he hated having weaknesses.

He was a Magi, for crying out loud! He should be flitting around, fooling people and taking what he wants from them, raising dungeons and watching people conquer them so he knows who is his king candidate.

But instead, here he was. Laid on a balcony rail with his head hanging off; watching upside down as Sinbad and his generals play in the Courtyard with the Kou Princes. From here he can even see the port, where a ship returned not long ago. He wonders where the few passengers had gone.

Kouen is talking to Ja'far now. Even from this distance he can just picture the face he is making toward the general, and scowls.

Why won't you pick me, Kouen?

Ja'far was alluring and dangerous and lethal. He would be a worthy ally.

But Kouen wasn't going to gain an ally by trying to get him into bed, which is why the prince should have let the Magi handle this on his own.

Obviously that wasn't going to happen.

As Kouen saw it, if Sinbad didn't work with a treaty, they might be able to get Ja'far to their side. Having Ja'far would mean Sinbad wouldn't know what to do and would be open to attack-or surrender. It would also mean Al Sarmen's most faved whore would be back and ready to kill for them. Either way they had a hold on Sinbad's life.

That was the plan at least.

That was what Kouen had told him the night before they left for Sindria. He had laid it all out so beautifully that the Magi's heart had literally stopped. With one hand on the boy at his side, and one on his clothes strewn on the bed; Kouen had promised Sinbad's death and then made him fall in love again.

Even now the dark haired boy flushed. It wasn't every day that Kouen made him weak like he had that night, and it made him long for him even more than he realized. It made him wonder what was so much better about Ja'far than him.

If this was just for the plan he may not have cared. But something had changed.

Kouen was after Ja'far to break him, and own him.

And Judal knows what that means.

Sometimes Ja'far leaves his balcony window wide open; as if part of him wants Sinbad to dive through it and make love to him again. But after the way things are going he isn't sure that's going to happen.

Sinbad and him had spoken about it, yes, but regardless; was it enough?

The next time he thinks about the balcony is late that evening. Sinbad and Kouen are in the council hall with one guard from each country talking. Ja'far would have stayed but he didn't want to see Kouen anymore.

The small general stares out the balcony for a long time before his daze is interrupted; a shatter to the silence and a familiar pale figure is stepping from the air onto the rail as if landing from a delicate dance move.

Ja'far stumbles back-mainly out of shock-fully aware he has already taken his weapon off since he just got out of the bath. "Judal-!" He gasped. "Where do you think you're going?"

Judal smiles and his eyes glow in the dim lighting, dangerous and on the prowl. He saunters into the room with his hand on his hip and the other flicking his wand, grabbing the door in his rukh and slamming it shut behind him. "I just came to say hello." He sneered. "You are my favorite of Sinbad's countrymen after all."

Ja'far stiffened. This was a trap if he had ever seen one. "Judal..." Was the growled warning. The ice wand came up and tapped the bottom of his chin and he clenched his jaw.

"But you look so cute!" Judal squealed. His eyes visibly scanned over the small assassin and what was lacking of his clothing, as he had only redressed in his short under tunic. Ja'far flushed under his stare and shifted uncomfortably. "So," the Magi's arms folded over his chest as a cool smile settled on his lips. "What do you think is the reason Kouen likes you, hm?"

Ja'far blinked. "Likes? I'm pretty sure no one from Kou likes me, Judal." He snapped.

Judal purred as an answer and suddenly Ja'far remembered their conversation the first day they had arrived. His eyes narrowed and a small smirk hit his own face.

"You're in love with Kouen."

Judal's false excitement disappeared by a steel, unreadable glare. "You-" he replied slowly. "Don't know anything." His voice had become a low, almost power-seductive drone that he hoped would scare Ja'far. Instead it just seems to amuse him.

"Maybe I don't know," Ja'far taunts. "But I don't need confirmation. It is obvious."

That was it.

The wand was lashed in a whipping motion that shot Ja'far back with a blast of cold air, and Judal was upon him as he lay weakly at the door struggling to get up. One pale hand clenches on the thin throat below him, and he snaps at Ja'far's ear. "You don't know anything about me!" He hisses.

Ja'far doesn't say anything. But something about those proud eyes and defiant draw of his lips make Judal so pissed off he can't decide between killing Ja'far or torturing him.

His eyes go down again to the bottom of the robe Ja'far has on, which in their position really isn't hiding much. The raven haired Magi feels compelled to touch his scars, and traces them up to the inner of the other boy's thigh. He sees Ja'far clamp his lips together, but he has already heard it.

"So you like pain... Ja'far."

It isn't a question; though Judal leaves no rooms for answers or protests. Before Ja'far can open his mouth to speak there is a hand on the back of his left leg, drawing it up so Judal can chew along the scar. The general finds himself groaning out of discomfort more than anything; but Judal doesn't seem to care.

"Why does Kouen want you?" Judal hisses. His teeth tear into Ja'far's skin like he were a wild jungle cat; sucking it like he is dying of thirst. Ja'far makes a noise he isn't sure is entirely out of pain, and whips his head away. He doesn't want to see the satisfaction in those ruby eyes.

"Maybe because you have pretty scars," Judal continues to muse to himself. Now his hands are clutching onto Ja'far around the waist and digging into the back of his hips.

"Judal."

The Magi growls and looks up at Ja'far from where his face is in his neck. "What?"

Ja'far glares sharply. "I know you're.. Hurting, from something. But please, get off of me, and stop whatever it is you're up to."

Judal stares at him blankly for several long moments, and then he laughs.

"Begging now? Oh how unbecoming!" He chirps like a feisty parrot that has found the most offending thing it can. "Ja'far you don't understand!" He leans back down and begins to bite Ja'far's neck. "I need to know. I need to know why he has picked you over me!"

Ja'far swears for an instant his heart is breaking at the pain in this child's voice. And that's all it takes.

He is shoved back further against the door and the hands on his waist force him to arch up so Judal can capture his lips and initiate a violent kiss. Ja'far squirms as best he can, and squeals out of disgust when he tastes blood from where Judal was marking him before. The taller boy's body is crushing Ja'far's at such an awkward angle he feels like he isn't breathing; feels like he might be passing out, and doesn't fight it. He would rather be out than have this happen.

His conscious is slipping; his vision black, his muscles weak. But at the last minute he is released and once again he is forced to stare into bloody eyes he wishes he could stab. Judal lets out a weak breath before his hands fall away and begins to undo his pants-though his gaze does not waver for a second. Ja'far can feel his face flushed, wonders briefly if Judal thinks it is appealing or appalling.

"Do you love him?"

"Who?"

Judal flinches like he was hit. "Sinbad."

Ja'far's eyes widen and his cheeks turn red for an entirely different reason. Judal's light; pleased.

"Then stay away from Kouen."

"I'm not doing anything!" Ja'far yelled suddenly. He lunged up and landed a hit on the side of Judal's face which knocks him on his back. "Kouen is advancing on me! Not the other way around! If you love him then tell him and leave me out of it!" The white haired assailant barks, setting up so he can glare down at Judal. His face is flushed angrily and his eyes are wide with horror at the suggestion of him wanting to be followed by the prince. "You're the one who knows nothing about me, Judal."

"I know all about you." The Magi bites back. He slowly rises up and spits blood onto the carpet beside him. "I know Al Sarmen loves you. I know they used you and they want you back. I know you and Sinbad are cozy, and you both think your 'love' can last." He said the emotion with a shake of his hand that showed he couldn't think of a more appropriate word. "I know you are essential to Kouen's plan right now and I know he is somehow obsessed with conquering you to hurt his enemy." Now Ja'far stared at the other boy out of fear, and rage, and surprise. Great surprise. "I know he thinks you're better than me."

"...What?"

Judal's look makes Ja'far's blood freeze and he pauses only long enough to lean forward before speaking again. "Judal what does that even mean? We aren't both Magi. There is no way to compare-"

"I don't need you to tell me that there is no way we can be on the same level." Cockiness evidently wasn't something Judal was going to give up. He stands and flicks his hair over his shoulder. "I already know I am better than you. I am better than every human because I was born special." He spat the last word almost sadly; eyebrows slightly bent up as if he was hurt by this conversation. "I have abilities no one else does, because I am loved by the energy of the world."

"The evil energy." Ja'far murmurs dryly.

Judal makes a loud noise of frustration and takes the step he needs to be close enough to slap Ja'far across the cheek. "Shut up!" His voice carries in the room and he pants like he has just been forced to run a mile. "Just shut up, you stupid whore! You need to stay out of my business!"

"I'm not in your business!" Ja'far gasps as he sits up on his elbow. "I told you Kouen is the one coming to me! All I'm doing is correcting the mistakes in your speech patterns."

Ja'far knows instantly that was the wrong thing to say, because a foot is suddenly connecting with his chest and is used to keep the small boy down while Judal crouches over him. "You're such a bitch." The foot presses harder causing Ja'far to suck in air loudly. "You're practically asking me to discipline you, seeing how the man you serve won't do it. You obviously don't know how to treat guests," the wand travels down Ja'far's chest and stops at his stomach. His other hand is perched over an arm pressure point; which creates a bubble of alarm to go through Ja'far.

Ja'far whined as the point was pressed by the fingers harder and the wand traced his hip. "Ja'far." He looked like he was about to say more but decided against it and stood hastily before retreating to the window. He opened it and dashed out like a child who had been denied a toy, and jumped into the air to fly away on the black rukh.

Ja'far flopped back weakly and gasped as he felt the full extent of the pain in his leg. "Great." He whispered. "Now I've got a Magi double against me."


End file.
